The Rainbow Knight
by It's a sign from above
Summary: A pony filled version of The Dark Knight. My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro, and The Dark Knight belongs to Warner Bros and Christopher Noland. My first fic, so please R&R! RAted T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A window in the building broke. A magenta pony loaded a harpoon and shot it across. Another pink pony with a mask waited at the curb. A carriage pulled up, the pink pony put on the mask and stepped inside. The already masked ponies, magenta and green, wearing bandages across their flanks, put a bag onto the wire and slid it down to the roof. The two ponies then zip-lined after the bag, traveling over the unsuspecting citizens. They landed on the roof and began to run.

"Three guys in the carriage, two guys on the roof, every guy gets a share, five shares is twenty." The gray earth pony in the carriage said.

"Six shares. Don't forget the mare whose playin' the job." The blue unicorn retorted.

"Pff. She's crazy, thinkin' she can sit it out and still take a share. I see why they call her the Joker."

"So why do they call her the Joker?" The magenta one asked.

"Dunno. Some ponies say she wears make-up." The green unicorn said.

"Make-up?"

Yeah, like war paint Tah scare ponies…"

The magenta pony smashed the lock to the cable box and began to rewire it.

The gray earth pony, the blue unicorn and the pink earth pony burst into the bank. The gray earth pony fired a gun and the ponies in the bank shouted in surprise.

"This is a robbery!"

"On the ground! Get on the ground! An' stay there! I'm makin' a withdrawal here."

They pulled the banker ponies off the desks and onto the ground. They placed grenades from a bag into their shaking hooves.

"Obviously we don't want you to do anything with your hooves, 'cept to hold on to your life."

Meanwhile, back on the roof, the magenta earth pony finished wiring the cables.

"Here comes the silent alarm. And there it goes." Magenta looked at the screen for a moment. "That's funny. It didn't dial out to 911. It was tryin' tah reach a private number."

"Is it a problem?" Green asked, slowly raising his gun.

"Naw, I'm done here."

BANG.

Magenta fell, revealing a grape and strawberry cutie mark. "Huh." Green picked up the bag. He (or she) took the stairs from the roof into the bank's second floor, where the vault was.

During all the chaos, one stallion remained calm. An earth pony with a slick black mane, a brown coat, and three moneybags as his cutie mark.

"Obviously we don't want you don't want yah doin' anything with yer hooves, 'cept holdin' on teh yer live.

The blue pony punched an officer pony in the back, and he fell.

"On the floor! Stay on the floor!"

BANG. The glass behind the blue pony broke and the pony crawled quickly away. Filthy Rich reloaded the rifle.

The green unicorn opened the door and took out a machine from the bag. He put it on the door of the vault and it began to drill, until it sparked and the green pony was flung back from the electrical shock.

The blue unicorn galloped off, leaving the pink and gray pony. Filthy Rich shot at the gray one again and it scurried under a desk.

"You guys have any idea who yer stealin' from? You an' yer friends are _dead_!"

"He's out, right?" The pink pony hesitated, and then nodded. The gray one got up, but Filthy Rich fired again. "Where did you learn to count?" He hissed. Gray got up and shot Filthy Rich, he shot back. They both jerked for a moment, then fell.

Blue galloped down to the vault and met Green, with socks on his hooves.

"It went out after a few thousand volts. What kinda bank does that?"

"A mob bank. Hey, what happened to the wire guy?"

"Boss told me when the guy was done, should take 'em out." Green turned the locks and the vault opened.

"Funny. He told me the same."

Wha-? No no no n-" BANG. Blue stepped over the body and headed into the vault. He shoved all the money into the bags and headed back up to the main floor. Blue aimed a gun at Pink's back.

"Lemme guess. The boss told you to kill me once I was done." Pink turned around.

"No, no, no, no. I killed the carriage driver."

"Carriage driver? What carriage driver?" BANG. The back of a carriage broke the wall, sending Blue flying backwards. Another gray pony, this time, a pegasis, stepped out.

"School's out, time tah go." He looked at the blue unicorn. "That guy's not gettin' back up, is he?" Pink tossed the bags and Gray 2 caught them and threw them in the back of the carriage. The gray pony looked up for a moment. "Hey, what happened to the rest of the guys?" BANG. Pink shot Gray 2 without even looking. He jumped into the carriage and got ready to leave.

"C-criminals in this town used tah, tah believe in things" Filthy coughed. Pink turned. "...honor, respect. Look at you. Whadda you believe in, huh? WHADDA YAH BELI-" Pink stuck a cylinder in Filthy's mouth.

"I believe, what doesn't kill you simply makes you..." Pink took of her mask, revealing a white face, a green mane, and red scars around the mouth. "Stranger." Filthy's eyes widened. She walked back to the carriage and slammed the door. As the carriage drove away, a clip fell from the cylinder and a tan colored smoke slowly came out.


	2. Chapter 2

From the top of a building, a shaft of light flickered and turned on. Against the clouds, it made the silhouette of a bat. A police pony turned around, looked at it, and smiled. A stallion next to a carriage spotted the same, and took a step back.

"Naw, man. Not tonight. I don't like it."

"What, are yah superstitious?" The other stallion shouted back from inside the carriage. "You've got more chance of winnin' the lottery than runnin' intah her!"

]-|-|-[

] [

]-[

Inside the building where the light came from, another pony, a blue unicorn with an hour glass cutie mark sat on a desk, watching the television intently.

'Miss Mayor, you were elected on campaign to clean up the city...when are you going to start?

'Well, Scoop-'

'Like the so-called, 'Batmare'- a lot of ponies say he's doing some good, that criminals are running scared...but I say NO. What kind of hero needs to wear a mask? You don't let vigilantes run around breaking the law, when does it end? And yet, we hear rumors that instead of trying to arrest him, the police are using him to do their dirty work.'

'I'm told our mares in the Major Crimes Unit are close to the arrest.'

Minutte, the blue unicorn, stood up and walked over to a white unicorn with a curly pink mane.

"Hey Moondancer, mayor says you're closing in on the bat."

Moondancer looked up and crumpled a piece of paper. "The investigation is ongoing." She grunted. She threw the paper at a board labeled 'Batmare Suspects', with pictures of Marey Houdini, Abneigham Lincoln, and a Manricore.

]-|-|-[

] [

]-[

Minutte came out with a cup of coffee, and found an orange pony with freckles and a blond mane sitting by the searchlight.

"Ever planning to see your family again, Lieutenant?" Minutte asked.

"I thought you had to go look after your mother, detective."

"Checked her back into the hospital."

"I'm sorry."

"At least she's got somepony round the clock, unlike your wife." She looked at the bat signal. "He hasn't shown?" Applejack Gordon looked up.

"She often doesn't. But I like reminding everpony that she's out there."

"Why wouldn't she come?"

"Hopefully... because she's busy."

**Author's Note**

**So...not a very interesting chapter, but that'll come in the next one. ;)**

**Also, I found something hilarious. At least, I found it funny. ** video/6797424/batman-meets-two-face

**I'm hoping to squeeze a new chapter every week, so check back, (preferably on Sundays) And lastly, GO SEE THE DARK KNIGHT RISES. I went to the midnight premiere and my dad and I had a great time. The movie is epic. (Abneigham Lincoln? Seriously, self? I make such stupid puns... -.- )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

**Shoot. I passed my deadline. Sorry about that. Also, I was looking around the College Humor site , and found more Batman stuff. I swear, that's my favorite website now. ** watch?v=LM6PO6WtEDc

Two black carriages pulled onto the top floor of a parking garage. A blue pony emerged, her white mane covering her eyes. She wore a leather jacket and a single gold chain around her neck.

Her thugs climbed out of the carriage, too, and one pointed at the sky. Towards the bat signal. She shruged.

"That's why we bring _dogs._" She said with a laugh. Another thug opened the trunk and revealed three humungous rottweilers. She gave each to a kiss on the nose, and stroked its' fur. " My little princes." She turned to her thugs. The Batmare is invisible to _you_, but my dogs, they can find human meat in complete darkness." She turned to the other carriage and dragged a panicking pony out of it.

"No!" He shrieked. "No! Get 'em off me! Off me!" She dragged the pony to a battered white carriage and its rear doors opened. Two armed colts exited, and another hung in the shadows.

"Look!" The blue pony said. "Look what your drugs did to my customers!"

"Buyer beware." The voice said simply. Out stepped a tan colored colt with a mask. It looked like a scarecrow's. "I told you my compound would take you places. I never said it would take you places you wanted to go."

"My business is to _repeat_ customers."

"If you don't like what I have to offer, you can buy from somepony else. _Assuming Batmare left anypony else to buy from, Photo Finish."_ The blue mare, Photo Finish, frowned. The dogs began to bark angrily. A thug was pulled back and replaced by a shadow, with a silhouette of bat ears.

"Come on, you sonofabitch, my dogs are HUNGRY. Pity there's only _one _of you..." Another thug disappeared, and another. More bat ears. Three more thugs and six more ears. The dogs stopped barking. Photo Finish and Scarecrow looked at each other, though the mask blocked his face, the blue mare was sure she saw a look of confusing in his eyes.

"He's here." One thug whispered nervously. Chaos erupted. Ponies scattered as gunfire went off everywhere.

"Loose the dogs!" Photo Finish barked. The thug released the dogs and they lept toward the first bat shadow. The first dog jumped and closed its jaws around the Bat-Shadow's throat. Scarecrow ducked behind the white carriage as bullets ricocheted as he tried to get into the driver's seat. The muzzle of a shotgun pressed against the back of his head. Scarecrow turned around and sprayed him with the fear toxin. The Bat-Shadow fell to the ground, screaming. Scarecrow looked down.

"Not the real thing." Photo Finish joined him.

"How do you know?"

"We're old friends."

,

All of a sudden, a huge black shape crashed down, crushing carriages below it. The thugs opened fire, but the bullets bounced off the tank-like carriage harmlessly.

"That's more like it." The masked pony mused under his breath. The front of the carriage was empty. Inside, a screen was blinking. It read, 'Loiter.' The thugs stopped firing. The screen changed to 'Intimidate.' Photo Finish, Scarecrow, and the thugs stared at the carriage for a moment. BOOM! Cannons installed into the front of the carriage blow up another carriage, and another. Carriages exploded all around the ponies. Another Bat-Shadow lined up its shotgun to a running thug. But a hoof came out of the shadow, grasped the barrel of the gun, and bent it upward with a howl. The Bat-Shadow looked into the face of the Batmare. The _real_ Batmare. She leaped forward and grabbed the hind leg of the dog mauled Bat-Shadow. She dragged him away, and the dogs leaped to her. The Batmare elbowed one in the jaw, kicked the other away, and brought her hoof down on a third. The three rottweilers laid unconscious on the pavement as two carriages sped away. BLAM. Batmare was knocked into the second carriage. Scarecrow nodded at him and snapped the reigns. Batmare raised her hoof, revealing a miniature drill. It cut into the side of the carriage and stopped. The masked mare jerked her hoof, but was too late. She slammed into a column and hit the cement. The carriage sped off down a spiral exit ramp. Batmare rose up. One of the fake bat-shadows watches as the masked mare climbed up the edge of the ten story circular rampart and stood, waiting. Then she lept. Her cape spread behind her and she crushed the carriage, sending bits of glass everywhere.

Photo Finish's thugs were tied up against the wall. So were the fake Batmares. She dumped Scarecrow next to the three 'Batmares' and ripped his mask off, revealing a brown haired colt with blue eyes.

"Don't let me find you around here again." She growled in a low gravely voice.

"We're trying to help you!" The pony next to him shouted as Batmare climbed into the black tank\carriage. "You need us! There's only one of you- it's war out there!" She sat down into the front of the tank. "What gives you the right?! What's the difference between you and me?!" The roof of the car began to close.

"I'm not wearing hockey pants." The fake looked down at her costume as the Batmobile sped away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

**So sorry for the lack of updates, you guys. School's been a hassle lately, and I'll try my best to update as soon as I can. But I'll try to make up for it. Also, I've made slight edits because I can't copy the entire scene. Plus, ponies are pulling off these robberies, so I think I might need to do some explaining. Enjoy. *3~ (failed winky face)**

An orange earth pony quickly galloped up the stairs of Ponyville Bank, where a robbery had occurred earlier that day. She ignored the questions being shot at her by reporters demanding information. She flung open the door, and found, with relief, her partner, Minuette, waiting for her. She stopped to take a deep breath once inside. The blue unicorn levitated a file in front of her. "Down at the vaults, come on." She said flatly. Applejack followed her partner down a twisted staircase until they arrived at a room buzzing with police ponies and forensic scientists. Minuette levitated the picture in front of Applejack's face. The orange mare frowned. There was no doubt that that face had crazy written all over it. A green fluffy mane, wide blue eyes, the outsides coated with makeup, her face painted white, flecks of pink were showing, and her mouth was split into a wide grin. Literally. Scars ran from the tips of her mouth up to her cheeks. "She can't resist showing us her face, huh?"

"Put this out, tell the press. Ah want as much info as ah can on this mare, got it?" Applejack announced. Some police ponies nodded and went out to confront the press. "What's she hidin' under that makeup?" Minuette stuffed the pictures back into the file. Applejack approached a forensic specialist taking pictures of a green unicorn lying on the ground. Different items in bags lay on the table. A clown mask, its face frozen in a grimace. Another bag had a cloth in it. Applejack opened her mouth to ask, but the scientist spoke first.

"That? That's what they used to cover their flanks. So nopony saw their cutie marks. Socks were used to block the shock from the bank vault."

"Socks?"

"They were very thick."

"Right." Applejack stepped around the body and walked into the vault. Minuette was waiting. She took one look at the photo again, and then looked up. Somepony stood in the shadows. Batmare.

"Can we get a minute?" Minuette called. "Take a break." The police and investigators smiled at this gratefully, and headed out, talking to each other.

"I got some great pics from the security cameras." One said to another.

"Man, this guy is nuts, breaking into a bank like this, how many bodies did he leave?"

"Seven, maybe eight."

"That's messed up."

The last two police ponies said as they walked away. Batmare stepped out. Minuette levitated the picture of the Joker and the Batmare frowned. "Him again?" Applejack nodded. Batmare took out a box from her belt and hovered the mechanism over the leftover wads of cash. It gave off a small ding. Batmare held it up. "The marked bills I gave you?"

"We've been making copies for weeks, and this was another stop for the mob. That's five banks now, we know where they hid the cash."

"Time to move in, then."

Minuette interrupted. "What about this 'Joker' guy?" She asked, waving the picture in front of them.

"One man, or the entire mob? He can wait."

Applejack frowned. "We'll need tah hit all the banks at once, we'll need guards, backup, everything." She held up the money. "When our new DA gets this news, she'll want in."

"Do you trust her?" Batmare asked.

"It would be hard to keep somepony as stubborn as you out of this." Applejack said with a laugh. She turned to put the bills back, and turned back. But the Batmare was already gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**

**I'm going to spam you with updates! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! But seriously. I've been very successful, working on at least one chapter a night. Until I get this done because I love you guys so much. Speaking of love, it's my birthday on Monday, and I'm going to Universal Studios this Saturday, so no updates over the weekend. **** Hey, at least you can keep yourself entertained with these new chapters! :D Another thing; since this movie has a lot of characters, and I'm going to run out of secondarys, do you guys want your OCs in this? Just tell me his\her name, cutie mark, personality, and I'll fit them into this fic. Right now, the spot for Gambol is open. In case you don't know, Gambol is the black guy in the mob (I can't find any other way to describe him, I'm sorry), you know, the guy that gets super**__**pissed off at the Joker. But you guys know what to do.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

A white mare carried a tray of toast and coffee through an empty penthouse. She stopped and looked at the bed. There was no sign that anypony had slept in it. She sighed and turned.

A carriage pulled up to a deserted construction site. The same white mare stepped out, holding a thermostat. She took out a pair of keys and approached a freight container. She unlocked the rusty padlock and stepped in.

Inside the container it was, dark, and the mare fumbled for a button. She pushed it, and the floor began to lower. She sank down into a bunker. As the platform lowered, lights began to turn on, one row at a time. She blinked and rubbed the purple and pink hair out of her eyes. The platform was now at level with the ground and she stepped off. Next to her, the Batmobile was parked. At the other end of the room, a web of monitors played back the footage of the robbery. A cyan pegasis sat at the desk.

"It would be nice once Dash manor is rebuilt and then you can go from not sleeping in a penthouse to not sleeping in a mansion." The unicorn levitated a cup of coffee in front of Rainbow Dash, who was stitching a part of her arm. Sweetie Belle took the needle. "When you stitch yourself up, you always make such a bloody mess."

"But I learn from my mistakes."

"Then you ought to be pretty knowledgeable by now."

Rainbow Dash quickly changed the subject. "My armor… I'm carrying too much weight, I need to be faster."

"I'm sure Mr. Spike will be happy to help." She looked at her arm. "Did you get mauled by a manticore?"

"A dog." Sweetie Belle raised her brow. "A _big _dog. There were more copycats last night, with guns."

"Maybe you should hire some and you could get some sleep for once."

"This isn't what I had in mind when I said I wanted to inspire people."

"I know. But things are improving. She gestured to the TV. "Look at the new district attorney." On the screen, there was footage of a purple unicorn giving a speech, waving her hooves enthusiastically as the crowd cheered. She certainly looked the part. Her navy blue mane went with her suit, but her purple and pink highlights stuck out as much as her spirit for the task ahead.

"I am. Closely. Applejack says she's a bit like me, but I need to see if she can be trusted." More images flashed on the different screens. Her at a meeting, giving a speech, helping a yellow pegasis out of a taxi carriage. Fluttershy.

"Are you interested in his character?" Sweetie followed her gaze. "Or her social circle?"

"Who Fluttershy spend her time with is not up to me."

"I hope you're not following me on my day off."

"I might, if you ever took one." Sweetie cut the thread, and Rainbow Dash stood up, and pulled on a shirt. Sweetie Belle frowned at the scars on her back.

"I hope you know your limits, master Dash."

"The Batmare has no limits."

"But you do."

"Well, I can't afford to know 'em."

"What'll happen the day you do?"

"I know how much you want to say, 'I told you so.'"

"On that day, even I won't want to. Probably." The two stepped onto the platform together and it slowly rose up as the lights clicked off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**

**OHMYGOD You guys I feel horrible. I really and truly do…I'm so sorry, what with school and all, I haven't had time to update at all. But I found some time in between Finals to write this, and maybe a few more chapters. I apologize once more, I feel really, really, bad. (Also that Alcatraz pun was pretty bad)**

Fluttershy sat anxiously in a courtroom. The light yellow pegasis looked down the aisle, waiting. _Where is she? _She thought, worried. The stallion next to her checked his watch. He glanced down the aisle with her, and then looked over at Flim, a cream-colored unicorn, rocking back and forth in his chair. He didn't seem to mind at all being at the risk of 20 years in jail, his smooth red and white mane was combed back and, dressed in his best suit, he looked almost serene. The judge sat on her high pedestal, Flam Shimsham sitting next to her, looking guilty. She leaned in to whisper into the stallion's ear, but a voice interrupted them.

"Sorry I'm late, folks." Fluttershy sat back up and the stallion followed suit. Grinning, a lilac unicorn in a black suit sat next to Fluttershy.

"Where were you?" She asked calmly.

"Were you worried you'd have to do it?" The unicorn said with a laugh.

"Twilight, I know these papers back to front." she said, glancing up at him.

"Well then, fair's fair, I suppose." She pulled out a coin. "Heads I take it." She said with a grin. "Tails, he's all yours."

"Oh yeah?" Fluttershy said with a smile. "You wanna flip a coin to see who leads?"

"It's my dad's lucky coin." Twilight said in mock disappointment. Then she smiled playfully. "As I recall, it got my date with you."

"Don't leave something like that up to chance." Fluttershy said, turning to look at the judge.

Twilight Sparkle grinned as she levitated the coin, tossed it up, and caught it. "I don't." She showed Fluttershy the coin. It was heads. "I make my own luck."

"ALL RISE." The judge called. Fluttershy and Twilight stood up. Flim grinned at them.

"I thought the DA just played golf at the mayor's office." He mocked.

"And the score was tight, too. I can get this case done just in time to finish it up and go for coffee. Flim Shimsham, I can put you away for life." Twilight stood up. "With Blim Shimsham in Alcoltraz, somepony must've stepped up to take the family business. Is that stallion in this courtroom today?" Flim grinned. Flam nodded. "Can you identify him, please?" She leaned over and put her hooves on Flim's desk. Twilight smirked.

"Awlright, Counselor." Flam said. "It was me." The courtroom gasped and murmured to each other. Twilight Sparkle whirred around, her eyes ablaze. She walked briskly over to Fluttershy's desk and pulled out a paper with her magic.

"I have a sworn statement here. From YOU, that this stallion-" She jabbed her hoof in Flim's direction-"Flim Shimsham, is the new head of the Shimsham Crime Family."

"Flim? He's a fall guy. I'm the brains of the organization." Flam mused. The jury laughed.

"ORDER." The judge banged her gavel against the pedestal, and the jury fell silent again.

Twilight turned to face the judge. "Permission to see the witness hostile."

"Granted."

"HOSTILE?!" Flam shouted, his horn lit up, "I'LL SEE YAH HOSTILE!" He pulled out a gun, the guards rushed at him. Twilight grabbed the gun, pulled it out of the green glow, and punched him in the face. Flam flew back into the arms of the guards, who cuffed him and began to carry him away.

Twilight levitated the gun and looked at it before slamming it on the desk where Flim was sitting. "Carbon Fiber, 28 caliber, MADE IN CHINEIGH." She glared at Flim. "If you wanna kill a public serive member, I recommend you buy Equestrian." She slammed the gun onto the desk.

"Get him outta here." The judge said.

"But Your Honor, I'm not done."

The jury laughed. Some applauded. Fluttershy sighed and looked at the papers.

"We won't be able to recover some of the evidence of the unit so we can't charge him, but the fact that they're trying to kill you means we're getting to them." She said with a grin.

"I'm glad you're so pleased, Flutters." Twilight said sarcastically. "I'm fine, by the way."

"C'mon, Twilight, you're Ponyville's District Attorney, you're not gonna get shot at if you don't do your job right." She leaned onto her shoulder. "If you said you were rattled, you can take the rest of the day off."

"I can't. I didn't dragged the leader of the Major Crimes Unit down here for nothing."

"Oh, Applejack? She's a friend. Try to be nice." Fluttershy headed off into another hall, and Twilight went on. She went down to her office and found Applejack waiting by her secretary. Applejack looked up and followed Twilight into her office. They both sat down on opposite sides of the desk.

"You gave a hell of a debate." Applejack said. "It's a shame that Flim's gettin' let off."

"Yeah, well, the thing about the mob is they keep giving you second chances." She picked up a pack of dollar bills. "Lightly radiated bills." She said. "Fancy stuff for a city cop." She looked at Applejack, waiting for an answer. "Have help?"

"Well, from various agents we-"

"Save it, Jack. I wanna meet him-"

"Official policies state we have to arrest the vigilante known as Batmare on sight."

"Uh-huh." Twilight said sarcastically. "What about that floodlight on top of MCU?"

"If you have problems with malfunctioning equipment I suggest you take them up with maintenance, Counselor."

Twilight tossed the dollar bills onto the desk. "I've put any known members of the mob behind bars, but it's still getting money." She paused. "I think you and your 'friend' have found the last game in town, and you're trying to hit 'em where it hurts. Their wallets. Gonna count me in?"

"In this town, the fewer people know something, the safer the operation."

"Jackie, I don't like that you got your own special unit, and I like even less the fact that half the guys in there I investigated in internal affairs. If you want me to search with you, I can set up security in banks."

Applejack looked down at her lap. "I-it's a start." She said. It certainly was. It would help a lot more than she expected to have Twilight on their side.

"I'll get you your warrants. I want your trust."

"Oh, you don't have to sell me, Sparkle. I don't owe you, Ponyville's White Knight."

They smiled. "I hear they have a different name for me down at MCU." She said with a mocking grin.

"I dunno about that." Applejack said with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**

**So last chapter wasn't very interesting. Let's see if this one starts to pick up a bit! (Also that China pun was bad, too. And the Moscow one) All my puns are bad. **

"In Chineigh, Lau Security Investments stands for dynamic new growth. Join Chineigh's venture with Dash Enterprises, and it would be a powerhouse." Lau Huf stood at the front of the conference table at Dash Enterprises. He knew full well how powerful both companies could be if they worked together.

"Well, Mr. Lau." Spike said as he rose from his chair. "I speak for the rest of the board. And Miss Dash, expressing our own excitement." He said, gesturing to the end of the table, where Rainbow Dash was sleeping soundly. The board members turned to look. A white unicorn with a purple, curled mane, held her breath.

Spike grinned. "Sir," the white unicorn began. "I know Miss Dash is ever so curious upon how her trust fund gets fixed, but frankly, this is embarrassing."

"You worry about other things, Miss Rarity, I'll worry about Miss Dash." He began to head out the door.

"I-it's done." Rarity said. "The numbers are solid."

"Do 'em again. Wouldn't want to make a mistake, now would we?"

Rarity rolled her eyes.

"Have a long night?" Spike asked. "This was your idea, after all. This company drops by 8% annually like clockwork."

"I just need to get to the mob." She said with a sigh.

"Anything else you need to trouble me for?"

"I need a new suit. I'm not talking fashion so much as function." She handed Spike some papers.

"You want to be able to turn your head."

"It'll be easier backing out of the driveway, that's for sure."

"I'll see what I can do." Spike said with a smile.

Ponies chattered loudly in the restaurant. Twilight led Fluttershy over to the table, which they were to eat at. They both sat down. "It took me three weeks to get reservations." Twilight said, "and I had to tell them I worked for the government."

"Really?" Fluttershy asked, leaning in.

"I'm not afraid to pull strings." She said confidently.

"Fluttershy!" A voice said. They looked up. Rainbow Dash stood next to them with a mare standing next to her. "Fancy that!"

"Yeah," Fluttershy whispered. "Fancy that."

"Fluttershy, Fleur, Fleur, Fluttershy." She said gesturing to and fro from the mare next to her to Fluttershy.

"Fleur…"Fluttershy said. "Are you the-"

"The prima ballerina for the Mooscow ballet." Rainbow Dash finished. Fleur nodded.

"Twilight's taking me next week." Fluttershy said happily.

"Really? So…you're into…ballet?" Rainbow Dash mocked.

"Rainbow, this is Twilight Sparkle." Fluttershy said.

"The famous Rainbow Dash." Twilight said as she leaned over to shake hooves. "Fluttershy's told me everything about you."

Rainbow Dash laughed. "I certainly hope not." She paused. "Sooo, let's put a couple tables together!"

Fluttershy looked up. "I don't think they'll let us."

"Oh they should…"Rainbow Dash said. "I own the place." Twilight Sparkle glanced at Fluttershy.

"How could you want to raise children in a place like this?" Fleur asked.

"I was raised here, it turned out okay." Rainbow said.

"Is Dash Manor in the city limits?" Twilight joked. Rainbow laughed.

"I'm talking about the kind of city that idolizes a masked criminal." Fleur said.

"Ponyville's proud of having a citizen stand up for what's right." Twilight said.

"Ponyville needs more heroes like you, those who can help without a mask." Said Fleur.

"Exactly. Who appointed the Batman?" Rainbow asked.

"We did." Twilight said. "All of us who sat back and let scum take control of this city."

"But this is a democracy, Sparkle." Fleur remarked.

"When their enemies were at the gates, they abandoned the democracy, and appointed one man to take control of the city." Sparkle pointed out.

"Twilight, the last man they appointed was Caesar, and he never gave up his power!" Fluttershy said with a laugh.

"Well then fine," Twilight sighed. "You either die a hero, or live long enough to become the villain."

They all sat in silence for a bit. Fleur sipped her wine.

"I'm sold." Rainbow said. "Sparkle, I'm gonna throw you a fundraiser."

"That's sweet, Dash, but I'm fine."

"No, no. You don't understand." Rainbow Dash grinned. "One fundraiser with my guys…and you'll never need another campaign speech again."

**Okay so I lied. It's not REALLY the end, is it? But not much happened here, huh? But next chapter, things'll pick up for sure!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note**

**Okay this is gonna be interesting**

Photo Finish walked through a metal detector. It beeped loudly. She opened her jacket as a unicorn checked for weapons. He saw nothing and let her go. The blue pony continued into the conference room and pulled out a chair to sit in. Before she could sit, Flim grasped her hoof and patted it, signifying that she had done well. It had taken her a little while to agree to come to the meeting, what with cleaning up the mess that had occurred several nights ago, with her unsuccessful drug trade. Two stallions lifted a television onto the front desk. Meeting in a warehouse had not been the most comfortable idea, but it was safest for a meeting, especially one including all members of the mob.

"Who's this?" Flim asked, holding up a hoof. They switched the television on. A picture of Lau Huf flashed onto the screen. They all leaned in to listen.

"As you're all aware, one of our deposits was stolen. A relatively small amount, sixty-eight million."

"Who's stupid enough to steal from us?" Photo Finish asked.

"Stupid whack-job, wears cheap purple suit an' makeup." Flim said, wiping his hooves on his suit. "We got enough problems, he's a nobody. The problem is, our money's being tracked by the cops."

"Thanks to Mr. Shimsham's well played sources, we know the police have indeed identified our banks using marked bills."

Applejack pulled up next to a police van, SWAT members poured out and stormed into the bank. Applejack ran in with them. Moondancer jogged out of a carriage and pulled out a gun using her magic. She ran into the bank as well. Minuette followed the stream of cops and hurried inside. They all rushed down the halls into the safe.

"They're not planning to seize your funds, and since the enthusiastic new DA has put all my competitors out of business, I'm your only option." Lau continued.

"So what're you proposing?" Flim asked.

"Moving all deposits somewhere safe, to one secure location. Not a bank, no."

"Where, Mr. Huf?" Zecora asked from the opposite of the table. She was wearing a fine black suit, making her large gold jewelry around her neck and wrists even more visible. One gold earring hung from her left ear.

"Only I can know." Lau continued. The mob members around Zecora began to mutter angrily. "If the police can gain leverage of one of you, the entire mob would go up in smoke."

"What's stop them getting to you?" Photo Finish inquired.

"I live in Chineigh, far from dense jurisdiction. "And the Chineighs will not suspect a thing. Not from one of their own."

Outside, stallions were finishing packing bags of money into a large truck.

"How soon can you move the money?" Flim asked.

"I already have. I could not wait for your permission, due to the fact that the police are hot on the trail and could be looking right now. Rest assured, your money is safe."

Applejack looked around the empty safe. In her rage, she kicked at one of the piles of the marked bills on the floor. _They knew! _She thought angrily.

"Your money is safe." Lau concluded.

"Ha. Ha ha ha. Hahaha. Hee hee. Ha. Ha ha ha ha." They all turned to the door. A mare walked in. "Hee hee hee, ho ho ho, hahahaha." She walked into view of everypony at the table. "And I thought _my _jokes were bad." She was wearing a purple suit, that went well with her original pink color. Her mane was dark green and her face was white. She had round black circles painted around her eyes and her mouth was outlined in red, even the scars on her cheeks. Zecora looked up.

"Gimme one reason why I shouldn't have my friend here pull your head off." She asked angrily.

"How 'bout a magic trick?" The green-haired mare asked. She picked up a pencil. "I'm gonna make this pencil…disappear." She stuck it in the table. Zecora signaled to the colt next to her. He stood up and stood next to the pink pony. Before anypony could blink their eye, the pony slammed the colt's head on the table, right on top of the pencil. "TA-DA!" She shouted triumphantly. "It's…it's gone." She said, waving her hooves where the pencil used to be. Photo Finish and Flim looked at the mare with interest. "Oh, and by the way, to prove it wasn't cheap, you outta know, you bought it!" She laughed and adjusted her tie. Zecora sat up.

"That's it."

"Wait." Photo said. "I want to hear proposition." Zecora glared at her. The pony licked her lips and gestured to Photo Finish approvingly.

"Let's wind the clocks back a year…" She began. "These cops and lawyers wouldn't dare cross any of you. I mean, what happened, did your balls drop off? Hmm? You see, a guy…like me…"

"A FREAK." Zecora spat.

"A guy like me…look, listen. I know why you choose to have your 'group therapy sessions' during the day. I know why you're afraid to go out at night." She looked around the table. "The Batmare. See, Batmare has shown Ponyville who you really are unfortunately…Sparkle? She's just the beginning. And as for the television's so called 'plan', the Batmare has no jurisdiction. He will find you. And make you SQUEAL! I know the squealers when I see 'em. And…" she pointed at the TV. Lau switched off the camera.

"What do you propose?" Photo asked.

"It's simple. We kill the Batmare." The mob laughed.

"If it's so simple," Flim asked, "Why haven't you done it?"

"If you're good at something, never do it for free."

"How much do you want?"

"Half." The mob laughed again.

"You're crazy."

"I'm not…no I'm not…If we don't deal with this now, soon, little Zecora won't be able to get a nickel from her grandma."

"ENOUGH FROM THE CLOWN!" Zecora shouted, standing up.

"Ah-ta-ta-ta-ta. Let's not 'blow' things out of proportion." She said mockingly. She flung open her jacket, revealing small bombs of all kinds attached to one string. The string was wrapped around her hoof.

"You think you can steal from us and just walk away?" Zecora snarled.

"Yeah…" The pink pony said.

"I'm puttin' the word out. Five hundred grand for this clown dead, a MILLON alive, so I can teach him some manners first."

"Okay. So…you guys think it over and call me when you're done." She placed a card on the table. "Here's my card." She placed a Joker card on the table and grinned. She walked backwards outside of the warehouse. She kicked the door open. She tugged on the string mockingly once more, then left.

**HAHAHAHAHAH I TOLD YOU**


End file.
